The laying of carpet on flooring has for many years used a product known as “smooth edge” for holding the edge of the carpet against lifting and against sliding inwards away from the wall or other edge position at which the smooth edge is applied. Smooth edge consists of a strip of plywood with a series of nails punched through the strip so as to project upwardly from the upper surface in a row of outwardly inclined spikes which grasp the edge of the carpet. The width of the strip can vary to provide increased numbers of spikes where necessary. The plywood strip is generally attached to the floor by nailing through the strip. This technique is used widely and has been fully satisfactory where the strip can be readily fastened to the floor by nailing or adhesive. The strip is however of no value when the fastening to the floor is impossible or unsatisfactory, thus requiring the use of other techniques for fastening the carpet at the edge.